Sungmin's Little Prince
by EvilRoommate137
Summary: Lee Sungmin, namja biasa berumur 13 tahun itu baru saja ditolak cintanya oleh sang cinta pertama. Kemudian datanglah Cho Kyuhyun, bocah jenius berumur 7 tahun yang dengan polosnya menyatakan cintanya kepada Sungmin. Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan? Warning: KYUMIN YAOI/BL, Teenage!Ming Child!Kyu, Don't Like Don't Read! Author baru. Saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan


**Sungmin's Little Prince**

**Cast: -Lee Sungmin**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Kim Eunji (OC)**

**-Kim Jongwoon**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: YAOI/BL, Romance, Teenage!Min Child!Kyu**

**Warning: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Cerita gaje, alur membosankan, bahasa ancur dan gak sesuai EYD -_- #plakk**

**karena tingkat ke-pedo-an author yang tinggi, maka lahirlah(?) FF ini.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belongs to each other, their God, their parents, ELFs, and JOYers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING AND enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Eunji-ah...saranghae! Aku mencintaimu, Kim Eunji..."_

_"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah...aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu. Aku mencintai Jungmo oppa..."_

_._

_._

_._

"Hhh..."

Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya, Lee Sungmin, namja berumur 13 tahun itu menghela nafas dengan frustasi. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa 30 menit yang lalu ia telah menyatakan cintanya kepada Kim Eunji, yeoja yang sudah Sungmin sukai selama setahun ini. Tapi nasib sial, Eunji menolak cinta Sungmin. Padahal Eunji adalah cinta pertamanya.

Yah, Sungmin sadar diri kalau sebenarnya dia memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Eunji sang madonna sekolah. Kim Eunji, yeoja berparas cantik nan anggun itu memang sangat digilai oleh semua namja di Seoul Junior High School. Istilahnya, _the most wanted-girl. _Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia hanya namja biasa yang tidak suka terlihat mencolok. Mungkin kalau bukan karena insiden itu, Eunji tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa ada namja bernama Lee Sungmin yang begitu mencintainya.

Kejadiannya sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu sepulang sekolah, Sungmin tidak sengaja melihat Eunji yang sedang digoda oleh beberapa namja. Dengan berani, Sungmin berhasil menghalau namja-namja itu untuk pergi. Walaupun Sungmin bertubuh mungil dan terlihat lemah, tapi jangan salah sangka! Sungmin itu cukup ditakuti di kalangan anak-anak muda Seoul karna kemampuan martial art-nya. Bahkan dia juga dijuluki sebagai _'Pendekar dari SMP Seoul'. _Hebat, bukan? Saking hebatnya sampai bikin author klepek-klepek! #abaikan

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin dan Eunji pun mulai akrab. Membuat Sungmin sangat berterima kasih kepada insiden yang telah mendekatkannya dengan sang gadis pujaan.

Akan tetapi tak sedikit atau mungkin banyak namja di sekolahnya yang menjadi iri dengan Sungmin. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Sungmin yang telah berhasil mengambil perhatian madonna mereka. Tapi berterima kasihlah kepada image '_pendekar' _Sungmin yang membuat namja-namja itu tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam dan hanya gigit jari melihat keakraban Sungmin dan Eunji.

Seakrab apa sih? Yah contohnya saja ketika istirahat makan siang, tak jarang Eunji membawa kotak bekal buatannya sendiri dan mengajak Sungmin makan berdua di taman. Mereka juga sering bercanda dan tertawa di kelas, atau jalan bersama di koridor sekolah. #author cembokur

Dan kemudian Sungmin pun bertekad untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya. _Lebih cepat lebih baik, _begitu pikirnya. Namun nasib berkata lain. Gadis itu menolak cinta Sungmin, yang diperparah dengan kata-kata sang gadis bahwa ia sudah menyukai namja lain. Poor Lee Sungmin~ -_-

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan lunglai sambil menendang-nendang sebuah kerikil.

_"Ah, jadi begini rasanya ditolak oleh cinta pertama? Kenapa sakit sekali?", _batinnya nelangsa.

Ia terus menendang-nendang kerikil itu dengan lemas, ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hei bocah! PSP-mu bagus tuh! Buat kakak aja sini!"

Bisa Sungmin lihat ada 3 namja, sepertinya anak SMU, sedang memojokkan(?) seorang anak kecil yang memegang benda hitam di tangannya.

"Nggak mau! Ini tuh punya Kyu! PSP ini adalah benda yang sangat berharga untuk Kyu! Kalau memang mau, beli aja sendiri!", balas anak itu dengan sinis.

Ketiga namja itu geram. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian berjongkok, menyetarakan tinggi anak itu dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Heh bocah! Mau cari mati, eoh? Jangan main-main sama kami ya!" bentak namja itu dengan kasar. Tangannya sudah siap menempeleng kepala si bocah, tapi Sungmin dengan sigap menahannya.

"Eh, ka,ka,kamu Lee Sungmin kan?" kata namja itu dengan suara terbata.

"Iya...kenapa? Kalian beraninya cuma sama anak kecil ya? Cih, pengecut! Kalau berani, lawan aku satu-satu sini!", tantang Sungmin dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Eh ti,tidak...ka,kami...hey! ayo kita kabur!", dan ketiga namja itupun langsung lari pontang-panting.

Well, memangnya siapa yang berani melepaskan nyawanya begitu saja di tangan Lee Sungmin?

"Huft..." Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Sebenarnya dia juga sedang tidak ingin berkelahi dengan mereka karena mood-nya yang sedang buruk itu.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin segera tersadar kalau si anak kecil tadi masih berdiri di dekatnya, memandangi Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

Sungmin berjongkok. "Adik nggak apa-apa kan? Nggak ada yang luka kan?", tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Tapi si anak masih tetap diam dan memandang wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang -err- tidak bisa Sungmin jelaskan.

"Akhirnya Kyu menemukannya..."

"Eh? Apa mak-", belum selesai Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak kecil itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Anak yang aneh..." =_="

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

"Eh Minnie..selamat datang~", sambut eomma Sungmin dengan seulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Kamu nggak ke cafè? Libur ya?", tanya sang eomma.

"Habis ini aku bakalan ke cafè kok eomma. Aku cuma mau mengambil buku yang dulu pernah aku pinjam dari Yesung hyung. Hari ini aku mau mengembalikannya tapi tadi pagi aku lupa membawanya..." jawab Sungmin sambil beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sungmin sudah turun. Kali ini dia sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan T-shirt polos berwarna pink dan celana jeans. Tak lupa dengan tas selempang yang menggantung di pundaknya.

"Minnie-ya hari ini makan malam di rumah kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa, eomma?"

Eomma Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. "Ahniya,,habisnya kemarin-kemarin Minnie pulang larut terus sih. Eomma jadi kesepian makan sendiri.."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menjadi merasa bersalah. Beberapa hari ini dia memang selalu pulang larut karena pekerjaannya di cafè.

Semenjak masuk SMP, Sungmin sudah mulai bekerja sebagai kasir di cafè milik sepupunya, Kim Jongwoon, atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung. Sesekali dia juga membantu menjadi coffee maker di cafè itu. Tentu saja Yesung lah yang mengajarinya.

Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, Sungmin rela menghabiskan waktunya di luar sekolah untuk bekerja karena dia tidak tega melihat eomma-nya kerja keras banting tulang sebagai penjaja makanan di kantin SMA Seoul. Ya, Sungmin sudah tidak mempunyai appa. Appa-nya meninggal ketika Sungmin berumur 7 tahun karena kecelakaan. Semenjak itulah eomma Sungmin yang harus menanggung semua beban hidupnya dan anak semata wayangnya.

Sungmin memeluk eomma-nya dan mengusap punggungnya lembut, "Mianhaeyo eomma...akhir-akhir ini cafè ramai sekali. Err,,dan aku juga tidak tahu apakah hari ini cafè bakalan ramai lagi atau tidak. Tapi, akan kuusahakan segera pulang biar kita bisa makan malam bersama. Ne?" senyum Sungmin tulus.

Eomma Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Mianhae Sungmin-ah...padahal kamu masih kecil tapi- hiks!"

"Sshh..uljjimayo. Aku ini sudah 13 tahun, eomma~ bukan anak kecil lagi!" canda Sungmin.

"Bukan anak kecil apanya? 13 tahun itu masih kecil, Minnie!"

Sungmin terkekeh. "Hahaha..sudahlah eomma~ aku pergi sekarang ne! Udah telat nih! Bye~ saranghae.." pamit Sungmin sambil mengecup pipi eomma-nya.

Sedangkan eomma Sungmin hanya bisa menatap punggung putranya dengan senyum miris.

_"Mianhae chagiya...karna eomma, kamu sudah harus jadi dewasa sebelum waktunya..."_

.

.

.

Tring!

Pintu cafè itu terbuka. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin kasir dan melihat Sungmin yang baru saja masuk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kamu kenapa Minnie?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang polosnya.

"Hhh..Mi,mianhae hyung! Hhh..a,aku terlambat. Hhh..hhh.."

Sungmin mengambil kursi di dekatnya untuk duduk dan mengatur nafasnya. Berlari dari rumahnya ke cafè memang melelahkan.

"Tenanglah Minnie..cafè-nya juga belum ramai kok! Kenapa kau harus terburu-buru?"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung dan masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Tring!

Segerombolan yeoja-yeoja SMA memasuki cafè, membuat suasana café semakin ramai. Sungmin segera menyudahi acara 'biarkan-aku-mengambil-nafas-dulu'-nya dan berdiri, memasuki ruangan staff dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam maid. (yang dimaksud disini seragam maid yang cowok lho ya! ^^)

Tiba-tiba Sungmin dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Ah! Hyung cantik! Putri impian Kyu!"

Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut. "Lho? Kamu...anak kecil yang tadi kan? Hei tunggu,,apa maksudmu putri impian, eoh? Aku ini nam-"

Sungmin berhenti bicara karena sadar bahwa anak itu sedang memandanginya dengan intens. Tapi...anak itu tidak memandang wajahnya seperti tadi siang. Sungmin pun mengikuti arah pandang anak itu dan...

"Yak! Ke,ke,kenapa kamu memandangi tubuhku seperti itu, eoh?" jerit Sungmin panik dan langsung menutupi dadanya yang sempat terekspos tadi.

Tapi si anak itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian tersenyum. "Hyung memang sangat cantik! Benat-benar putri impian Kyu! ^^"

_"What the- anak ini gila atau apa?" _batin Sungmin.

Pintu ruangan staff terbuka dengan Yesung yang langsung menghambur masuk.

"Ada apa Minnie? Tadi aku mendengar suara jeritan..."

"Ti,tidak hyung. Aku hanya kaget karena anak ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja..." ucap Sungmin bohong sambil buru-buru memakai bajunya.

"Enak aja! Memangnya Kyu ini hantu?" kata anak itu tidak terima.

"Oh iya Sungmin-ah,,perkenalkan dia ini anak dari temannya eomma-ku. Namanya Kyuhyun." ucap Yesung memperkenalkan.

"Annyeonghasseyo...Cho Kyuhyun imnida! Umur 7 tahun. Bangapseumnida~" anak yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Bukankah Kyuhyun ini sangat menggemaskan, Minnie?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala kecil Kyuhyun.

_"Hah? Menggemaskan? Pervert sih iya. Mana ada anak kecil yang melihat tubuh seorang namja 13 tahun dengan tatapan penuh nafsu?" _cibir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Yesung hyung, Yesung hyung!"

"Hm? Waeyo Kyuhyunnie?"

"Ini dia hyung cantik, putri impian Kyu yang Kyu ceritakan tadi..."

"Eh?" ucap YeMin bersamaan.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk kaki Sungmin dengan erat.

"Akhirnya Kyu sudah menemukan putri impian Kyu! Hyung cantik, maukah hyung cantik menjadi pacar Kyu?"

1 detik...

5 detik...

20 detik...

"MWOOOOO?"

.

.

.

"Hyung cantiiiiikk~ liat deh! Liat deh! Kyu bisa ngalahin semua musuh Kyu lho~"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di apartemen Yesung untuk menemani Kyuhyun yang ditinggal sendirian.

**-flashback on-**

"Baiklah hyung, aku pulang dulu ya. Bye~"

"Eh, tunggu dulu Minnie!" sergah Yesung. Sungmin yang sudah bersiap membuka pintu cafè pun kembali menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Minggu besok kamu ada acara?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu tolong besok Minggu kamu temani Kyuhyun di apartemenku ya...aku ada janji penting dengan temanku."

"Lho? Kok Kyuhyun bisa tinggal bersama Yesung hyung?"

"Iya,,orang tua Kyuhyun menitipkannya padaku untuk sementara waktu. Minnie mau kan menemani Kyuhyun? Mau ya? Kumohon~"

Uh, Sungmin paling tidak bisa menolak jika ada orang yang memohon padanya dengan tampang memelas seperti itu.

"Arraseo arraseo..." jawab Sungmin pasrah.

"Yosh,,kalau begitu besok Minggu datanglah ke apartemenku jam 8, oke?" ucap Yesung sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan riang.

**-flashback off-**

Dan disinilah Sungmin sekarang. Duduk manis di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain Play Station.

"Yeay~ liat deh hyung cantik! Kyu menang lagi! Horeee~"

Sungmin merasa kesal sekali dengan panggilan 'hyung cantik' yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari bibir Cho Kyuhyun, anak berumur 7 tahun yang 3 hari lalu dengan nistanya telah men-talak(?) Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya.

Apa? Seorang Lee Sungmin mau berpacaran dengan anak berumur 7 tahun? Hell, tentu saja dia tidak mau! Tapi entah kenapa Sungmin tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada anak itu. Terpaksa Sungmin ikuti saja permainan Kyuhyun. Toh Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun pun pasti hanya main-main dan tidak serius menyukainya. Namanya juga anak-anak.

"Hyung cantik~ kok hyung cantik malah nglamun sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Eh? Hehe,,maaf Kyu. Oya, bisa nggak jangan memanggilku 'hyung cantik'? Panggil saja aku Sungmin hyung atau Minnie hyung juga boleh,,ya?"

"Waeyo? Hyung cantik nggak suka Kyu panggil begitu ya?"

"Ahniyo~ hanya saja, aku ini kan namja. Jadi-"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau namja?"

Sungmin terdiam.

"Habisnya hyung memang cantik sih Makanya Kyu cintaaa banget sama hyung! u" Kyuhyun menghambur memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Deg..deg..deg..

Jantung Sungmin berdebar hebat. Pipi chubby-nya pun merona merah. Memalukan sekali jika mengingat seorang anak kecil lah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"_Ini tidak benar!" _batin Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie, dengar ya…cinta itu adalah kata-kata sakral yang hanya boleh kamu ucapkan kepada orang yang benar-benar kamu cintai. Arraseo?" terang Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"Arraseoyo hyung~ makanya Kyu tadi ngucapinnya buat Sungmin hyung…karena Sungmin hyung adalah hyung cantik, putri impian Kyu yang paaaling Kyu cintai! Saranghae hyung~ ^^"

Blush!  
Semburat merah itu kembali menghiasi pipi halus Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya.

"Hihihi..muka hyung merah tuh! Apa itu artinya hyungie juga cinta sama Kyu?"

"M,mwo? Pipiku nggak merah kok! Lagipula siapa yang bilang kalau aku cinta sama Kyu, eoh? Kyunnie jangan ke-pede-an ya!" Sungmin terkekeh sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Huweeee~ kalau gitu liat aja Kyu pasti bisa bikin hyung cantik jatuh cinta sama Kyu!" -3-)/

"Oh ya? Coba saja kalau bisa!" tantang Sungmin. Digelitikinya perut Kyuhyun. Membuat bocah itu tertawa menggelinjang(?).

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Belum ada tanda-tanda Yesung akan pulang. Kyuhyun sudah tertidur lelap dan Sungmin duduk di sampingnya sambil memandangi wajah tidurnya yang damai.

"Mungkin benar kata Yesung hyung…kurasa Kyuhyun memang cukup menggemaskan. Tapi sifatnya tetap saja menyebalkan! Otaknya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan anak umur 7 tahun!" =_=

Sungmin tersenyum. Dielus dan disibaknya poni Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Takdir hidupku aneh sekali ya? Baru saja ditolak sama cinta pertama, eh sekarang aku sudah punya pacar anak kecil, namja lagi! Oh hell…" Sungmin tak henti-hentinya bergumam sendiri.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya. "Sungmin hyung~ jangan pergi~"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Kayaknya dia mengigau. Ahniyo Kyunnie~ hyung disini kok!"

"Kyu serius hyung~ Kyu serius mencintai Sungmin hyung…" dan setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam membatu. Benarkah yang ia dengar tadi?

"_Oh Tuhan, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar serius denganku! Aku harus apa? Apa iya aku harus menerima cinta seseorang yang 6 tahun lebih muda dariku, ditambah dia juga namja! Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**(^o^) (^o^) (^o^)**

**Ritsu's Note: **Annyeong~ saya author baru disini. Masih amatir dan jelek banget. Tapi fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran author sendiri dan semata-mata hanya untuk menuangkan imajinasi author tentang kisah cinta KyuMin yang selalu berseliweran di otak. #plakk

Jadi maaf kalau ada yang mungkin nggak suka atau nggak puas dengan cerita saya. Atau mungkin feel-nya nggak dapet. Maka dari itu, kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu. T/\T #nangisKejer

Oh ya, HAPPY KYUMIN'S 7TH ANNIVERSARY buat semua JOYers di dunia~~

Mari kita dukung terus couple tercinta kita ini dan jangan mudah terhasut oleh kata-kata orang lain atau shipper lain. Just believe that our KyuMin is the REAL one! ^^

KyuMin is REAL!

KyuMin is DESTINY!

KyuMin is ONE!

Okay then,,review juseyo~ ^0^/


End file.
